True Love
by xoxomissashleyxoxo
Summary: So Edward left Bella 80 years ago. She was turned into a vampire right after he left and now has her own coven. What happens when she sees the Cullens again and her love again. sorry summary kinda sucks my first fan fic RatedM for future chaps
1. First Day

"Ring" Ugh stupid alarm!

"Get up Bella" Claire shouted

"I'm up I'm up" I shouted back. Ugh stupid school! Why do vampires even have to go to school it's not like the stuff has changed in the last 80 some years. Oh yeah I'm doing this for Claire and Ryan. Okay so I'm Bella Swan. I'm a vampire obviously. I have long mahogany hair with blue highlights and gold eyes I'm tall and gorgeous. It's been 80 years since Edward left me. Ugh I hate saying his name it's like a hole being ripped open in my stone dead heart. So he left and I got changed by Victoria. Let me say it wasn't fun seeing her again but anyway.

I got up and went to take a shower. Still using my strawberry scented shampoo of course. No matter what I will still love this shampoo. I got out of the shower and went back to my room. I pulled out a black shirt that said Paramore on it and nicely fitted jeans. I love the band Paramore and go to a lot of their concerts. After I got dressed I starting going down stairs.

"Hey Claire, Hey Ryan" I said to my family. Yes Claire and Ryan are my family now. I found Claire two years after I was changed and we started living together. Then she found Ryan and they wound up getting married. They are perfect for each other. Claire has long brown and is 5'0ft. She is hyper but not too hyper and she loves to sing and dance. Ryan has blond hair and is 6'0. He is very funny and nice he can be shy or quiet depends when you see him. Claire and Ryan don't have a power but I do. I can make people do what I want them to do by thinking it! Haha I love my power it comes very handy sometimes.

"Come on Bella lets go we can't be late on our first day." Ryan shouted at me.

"Okay Okay whose car are we taking?"

"MINE!" Claire shouted.

"Okay let's go." Claire had a blood red Porsche that we all loved. Once we got in the car I put on the radio and Misery Business by Paramore came on and Claire and I started singing along. Once the song was over we were at the school. The school was called Susquehannock High School. It was in Pennsylvania. My family and I walked up to the main office to get our schedules.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan and these are my siblings Claire and Ryan." I said to the front desk secretary.

"Ah, yes here are your schedules and maps of the school. Have a good day." She said.

"Thank you" we all said.

Claire and I were starting out as juniors and Ryan was a senior.

"Here let me see your schedules" I said to both of them.

I looked over their schedules and saw we all have the same lunch and Claire and I have all the same classes except Biology which is right after lunch.

"Okay well we all have the same lunch and Claire and I have all the same classes except Biology." I said

"So Claire and I will see you at lunch" I said and walked away so Claire and Ryan could have their moment.

I walked over to building labled with a number 3 on it notifying me that it was the English room. I walked in an went up to the teachers desk which had a lable saying Mrs. Kling on it. She gave me some papers and sent me to a seat near the back. I went to my seat not looking up and once I did I was not happy with what I saw


	2. First Sight

Heyy guys so I hope you liked chapter one. This is my first fanfic and I'm trying my best. Please review and tell me what you guys think and if I should keep writing or not

And on with the story

Disclaimer: I'm not SM so I don't own :'(

"Bella" someone whispered. I looked up only to see my pixie best friend.

"Alice" I said in shock

"OMG Bella is it really you!" she squealed

"Yeah it is"

"Oh my gosh I have to tell Edward"

"NO don't you dare" I growled at her and she stared at me like I had 3 heads.

"Why I beet he misses you"

"No he doesn't love me anymore and I don't want to see him anytime soon so please don't tell him or think about it."

"Fine!" she said and turned around. The teacher started talking and I zoned out I've heard all of this to many times to count and could probably teach it better than Mrs. Kling. All the sudden I heard something hit my desk and I looked down and the was a piece of paper on my desk

(A/N: Alice Italics Bella bold)

_So do you want to see everyone else we've all really missed you. I could probably get Edward away for awhile so you can see them._

**Sure I've missed you guys so much so why not where do you guys live?**

_You can follow me home Edward took a different car anyway._

**Okay by the way is it okay if I bring the rest of my Family????**

_Sure we'd all love to meet them._

Once I got that Mrs. Kling looked at me so we stopped. The rest of the class went by really fast and then I was off to Math. Math was really boring and uneventful I had Claire with me so we talked a lot but or teacher talked in a really boring tone and had a boring name to go with it. His name was Mr. Williams. Once that class was finally over I went to Spanish where I saw Jasper.

"Hey Bella" he said in shock when I went to sit next to him. Again I was seated next to a Cullen or I mean Hale.

"Hey how are you?"

"Really good it's nice to see you again"

"You to and it's nice to know I'm not tempting you anymore." I said happily.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that"

"It's all good. Oh by the way I'm coming to you house today"

"Great" he said genuinely happy.

"Oh and don't let Edward hear about this okay" I said

"Okay" he said with a smile and we started class. Class was really easy since I've taken Spanish before. We had to do group work so Jasper and I did that together. It was really nice seeing Jasper and Alice again I really do still love them all dearly. Especially Edward but I'm not going tell him that especially since he doesn't love me back.

Once Jasper and I finished our work we started talking again.

"So what has happened to you in the last 80 years?" I asked

"Nothing really obviously we've moved again. Took Alice to Paris over the winter there and she shopped but was never the same after we left you. She was never as enthusiastic. Emmett wasn't joking as much and Esme didn't seem to be as happy. Rose was actually a little sad to but she never admitted it but I felt it. Carlisle was a little less cheerful and Edward he was the worst. You could hear him dry sob in his room every night. He never played any music and never went out to hunt until it was completely necessary."

"Wow I didn't know I affected you guys so much. But Edward had to be faking it he told me he didn't love me himself." I said very confused. Right then the bell rang I ran to my locker to meet my family.

"Hey guys" I said when I got there.

"Hey Bella" they said in unison

"Scary" I said and we all laughed. Once I closed my locker we walked over to the cafeteria. It was not really crowded so we were happy about that. We went up to line and picked up a couple things. I just got an apple and water, and then walked over to an empty table.

"S o how has your first day been" Ryan asked me.

"Alright but the Cullens are here." I said.

"WHAT" Ryan said outraged. You see Ryan and Claire both know my story and they both hate Edward. Also they think he's a bastard that deserves to die **(A/N: I love Edward and I'm fully Team Edward so I didn't mean that at all.) **So I knew he would say something like that.

"Relax Ryan I only saw Jasper and Alice and there both still my friends. I told them not to tell Edward and I know they won't. Plus we're all going to their house tonight but Edward won't be there so it's all good." I said calmly

"Okay I can't wait to meet this Alice girl she seems so nice the way you described her." Claire said really excited.

"I know I want you guys to meet them and please be civilized." I said looking at Ryan.

"I will I promise as long as that Edward guy isn't there." He said

"He won't so relax." Right after I said that the bell rang,  
"Bye guys love you and let's meet by the Porsche at the end"

"Okay bye I love you too see you soon" Claire and Ryan said.

I walked over to the next building where all the science rooms were. I had Biology joy! I walked into the room and went up to the desk.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan" I said sweetly.

"Ah, yes welcome you can go take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" he said while handing me some papers.

_Oh shit_ I thought. Please let it be Emmett or Jasper please don't let it be him. I looked up and saw the perfect bronze color. _Oh Shit_ I thought again and ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Explanations

**Okay so you guys are awesome you reviewed and really made me want to keep on writing!! So thank you all who reviewed it makes me feel really good so please keep on doing it! **

**Love you all**

**Disclaimer: sadly I'm not Stephanie**

Once I got out of the school I ran. I ran so fast I think I got into New Jersey. Why? Why does he have to be in my class? Come on I mean I knew he was here but why is he in my class? Ugh! Okay so I just have to be strong! I mean I can't show him this affects me. I can just act normal around him it's no big deal right? Oh I am so wrong I'm so screwed!

Once I gave myself that little pep talk I ran back to the school. _Ring _went the bell. _Haha I have great_ _timing_ I thought with a smug smile. So I walked over to gym. Once I got to gym I met up with Claire and we got our gym clothes and found a locker.

"So guess what" I said to her

"What?" she asked puzzled

"Edward's in my Biology class"

"No fucking way!" She practically shouted.

"Yeah once I saw him I ran out of the room. Plus I have to sit right next to him"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sweetie. You want me to change my schedule?"

"No I decided I just need to face him and act as if I don't even care" I said very confidently I don't even know how I got that confidence.

"Way to go girl your right. That's exactly what you need to do." She said. Once we got change we ran down to the gym and found out we're playing volleyball. YES! I love volleyball! It's my favorite sport now that I'm not so clumsy I love to play.

We all got split up into teams. I sadly was not put on a team with Claire but I had this guy named Mike Newton and he was nice but annoying. We started playing and my team won of course! Then Claire and I went up to change, found Ryan, and went to our car. Luckily Alice was waiting there waiting for us.

"I heard you saw Edward today." She said a little sympathetic.

"Yeah and I ran but I'm over it now" I said

"Okay well he still won't be at the house"

"Okay well lead the way" I said smiling at her and she smiled back. Claire, Ryan, and I got into our car and Alice went to hers. I turned the radio on again and Shake It by Metro Station came on, again Claire and I started singing and dancing. Right when the song ended we pulled up to a beautiful mansion. _Of course the Cullens have a beautiful mansion._ I thought. So we walked up to their door and walked inside and of course Alice being Alice she had to shout for everyone to come to the family room.

"Okay everyone get you butts down here now or I'll rip you all to sheds" She shouted louder than I've ever heard anyone shout. My family and I ran into the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay so we have some guests here and I think you'd be very happy to see them so follow me" Alice said.

Everyone walked in and looked over to the family room. Once they saw me all their mouths dropped.

"Close you mouths you don't wanna catch flies in them do ya?" I joked. And walked up to all of them.

"Holy shit Bella is that you?" Emmett asked in complete shock,

"The one and only" I said and gave him a hug.

"OMG Bella I've missed you so much" He said and gave me a huge bear hug that only Emmett could do.

"I've missed you too" I said and walked over to Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella" Esme shouted and gave me a hug that made me feel so loved.

"I've missed you so much Esme"

"And I you dear" she said and passed me to Carlisle.

"It's so good to see you again" He said

"I know I've missed you so much" I said. Last but not least was Rosalie.

"Oh just come here I've missed you too" she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Haha I've missed you too Rose." She let me go and I walked over to my family.

"Okay guys this is Claire and Ryan, my family" I said pointing to them.

"And this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper." I said to them. They all said hello to each other and shook hands.

"So what's happened to you Bella?" Emmett asked

"Well about a month after you guys left I was in a coma like state I barely ate or drank anything, I never went out and had no friends. But one day I went out on a walk and saw a flash of red. I turned and saw Victoria. She asked where Edward was and I said he left and he didn't love me anymore. She of course laughed and said okay well I like seeing you suffer and bit me. 3 days later I woke up and saw I was a vampire. I decided to take on your guys' life style and became a vegetarian. 2 years later I met Claire and we lived together. Then she found Ryan and he moved in too. So we're a little family." I said all this and looked up at them. They all looked pained.

"Hey guys it's not your fault any of this happened." I said to comfort them

"Oh, yes it is I'm so sorry Bella" Esme said and hugged me.

"It's okay Esme" I said and hugged her back.

"So do any of you have a power?" Emmett asked eager to know.

"I do, I can control peoples' minds and make them do what I want them to do." I said with a smile.

"OHHH that's so cool try it on me!" he said jumping up and down like a little five year old.

"Okay" I said and started to think of what to do. _Emmett go run into that wall as fast as you can without breaking it._ Right after I thought that we all watched Emmett run into the wall full speed without breaking it. He fell backwards and we all laughed. He just got up and rubbed his head for a second and sat back down.

"Haha Bella that was priceless" Alice said still laughing.

"Thank you I do try" I said with a smug smile and brushed of my shoulders for dramatic effect.

Right then a door was opened and closed.

"Esme I'm home" the sweetest voice in the entire world shouted. I heard footsteps coming towards the family room and then someone stop dead in their tracks. I looked up and spoke.

"Hello Edward"

**So another cliffy. Sorry but next chapter they will talk to each other. So I don't know how long to make this so please tell me how long you want this story to go on I can make it long or short it's up to you guys. And give me some ideas if you want a long story so I know what you want. I have ideas on how to make it long but if you want a short one I can do that ;) Oh and please review I love them and they make me feel special!! I'll be writing the next chapter shortly!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**Love you all so much =)**

**~ashley**


	4. Talking

"Bella" he said. Man I love the sound of my name coming out of his mouth it just rolls of his tongue. _No bad Bella he doesn't love you. _Right wait I have to say something….

"Yes" I said

"Wow what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just moved here with my family. Alice asked us to come over so we did." I said.

"Oh…. Well I'll be right back." He said and ran upstairs.

"You know he still loves you." Alice said starring at me.

"No he doesn't he even told me I shouldn't get my hopes up." I said starring at the floor.

"Wait you still love him?" she asked

"Yes but I don't know if I trust him."

"I see" she said then Edward came down.

"Bella will you go on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and got off of the couch. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me. Man was he trying to kill me?

We walked outside to his front yard. He motioned me to follow him and we started running. We ran for about 5 minutes and came to a beautiful lake.

"Wow what is this place?" I asked in awe.

"It's Lake Erie I go here when I need to think or relax." He said. I turned my head and saw he was starring at me.

"What are you starring at?" I asked.

"The most beautiful person in the world" he replied.

"Um…. Thanks"

"Bella I am so sorry I left you. I never meant anything I said. I was trying to protect you but you look where that got you. You are now a vampire and I just left you heartbroken and also myself. Isabella I am asking for you forgiveness even though I may not deserve it I would love for you to forgive me."

"Wow Edward I really don't know what to say. Well actually I do! Um… I forgive you on a couple of conditions one we're friends until I say I trust you again and I'm ready for more and to I get to do this" I pulled up my hand and slapped him really hard across the face.

"Okay I probably deserved that." He said with a slight smile.

"Sorry but you defiantly did." I said and smiled at him. Then we decided to go back to the house.

"5 bucks says I beat you to the house and no going easy on me and no short cuts." I said

"You're on Bella Swan" he said and we shook hands and darted off. He was in the lead at first but I knew what I was doing. I always was a little slower in the beginning. I started to catch up on him and he noticed. He started going faster but I always was right next to him. There was about 50 feet left from us to the house and I started speeding up and I hit the house first.

"Haha victorious" I shouted loudly.

"You win, very impressive by the way."

"Thank you I do try" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and then we heard someone opening the door.

"Hey guys" Alice said.

"Hey where is Claire and Ryan we should get going?" I asked.

"There inside waiting for you. You can go get them if you'd like." She said.

"Okay well see you tomorrow Edward." I said and walked away after giving Alice a hug.

"Claire, Ryan you ready to go" I said while walking into the family room.

"Sure" they both replied. I walked in and said bye to everyone and said I'd see them tomorrow.

"Okay let's go" I said while walking off to the Porsche.

"So what do you think of them?" I asked both of them.

"They're all really sweet I can see why you hung out with them when you were human" Claire said with a smile.

"I liked them also, especially Emmett that guy is funny. But I don't trust Edward." Ryan said.

"Well I told him I forgave him"

"WHAT" Ryan shouted.

"Look Ryan, I forgave him a long time ago but I told him I didn't trust him yet and that we're staying friends until I said we can be more."

"Well…… I guess that's okay." He mumbled.

"Thank you and I slapped him also" I said with a smile.

"Yeah girl he deserved that." Claire said

"Haha I know he did! But he knew also and said he did so it's all good. So do you wanna go there tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah! Alice and I are already talking about shopping." Claire said.

"Ugh you've gotta be kidding me!" I grumbled. No matter how many years I've been on this Earth I still hate shopping.

"Nope and all of us are going after school tomorrow." She said jumping in her seat.

"Fine" I said and sighed. We finally got back home and I ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and started thinking. I thought about if I should trust Edward again. I mean I could tell by his eyes he was telling the truth. But I really don't wanna get hurt again. Ugh! I guess I'll play it by ear. I mean if he proved himself I would defiantly go after him.

"BELLA!" Claire shouted right into my ear.

"What" I said jumping and falling of my bed.

"I've been shouting for you for the past five minutes" she said with an annoyed look.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah probably Edward" she mumbled really quietly.

_Oh that's it _I thought_. Claire fall down the stairs. _I thoughtand then I heard someone scream and hit the floor.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" she shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Yes my dear sister." I said in an innocent tone.

"I can't believe you I came up here to ask you if you wanted to go hunting and you make me fall down the stairs." She said exasperated.

"I'm sorry let's go hunting." I said and ran past her and out the front door. I heard them following soon after. I found a couple deer and drank them clean. Once I was done I told Ryan and Claire I'd meet them back at the house. When I got to the house I went to my room and pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle. "Homecoming "by Hey Monday came on and I got lost in my own little world. Next thing I knew it was midnight. So I decided to go downstairs to my family.

"Hey guys" I said and saw them cuddled on the couch.

"Hey girl what's up" Claire asked.

"Nothing decided I should come down here and join you guys."

"Well that was nice of you. Want to play a game" Ryan said.

"Sure" We decided to play Electronic Monopoly. Where you have credit cards with money on it and you use that instead of money. We played that until 6 and agreed I won. Then we all started getting ready of the day.

**Okay so that electronic Monopoly is a really game and it's really fun! Well Edward and Bella finally talked!! So review and tell me if you loved it or hated it thanks! Oh and if you haven't heard of Hey Monday look them up I love them! **

**Thanks and I love you all**

**~ashley**


	5. Classes and shopping

**Okay thank you all for the reviews! I love them! And sorry I should have put Swan instead of Cullen when she yelled I'm just so use to Cullen so sorry! Well I decided to make this a longish story I think, so when they do get together I might write more about it! Thanks and on with the Story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all these fabulous characters I just like to play with them ;)**

So I ran upstairs and into the shower. After I ran back to my room. I picked out to wear blue flare jeans and a black tee that hugged my body. I put on a black zipper up hoodie with Roxy on it and was ready to go. I ran downstairs and saw Claire there but not Ryan.

"Hey where's Ryan" I asked.

"Oh he's still getting ready." She said and picked up her backpack.

"But now I'm ready" he said with a smile while walking down to us.

"Okay let's go!" I said. We walked out to the Porsche and climbed in. Once we pulled out of the drive way Claire put the radio on and "Gives you Hell" by All American Rejects came on. This song always makes me think of Edward. Made me think of if I ever saw him again he would feel horrible.

We got to the school and parked next to Alice. I walked up to my first class and saw Alice in the hall and went up to her.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Hey Bella. You know we're going shopping after school today right?" she asked.

"Sadly yes I do"

"Aw come on I haven't seen you for 80 years you have to let me have my fun" she pleaded

"Fine but no Bella Barbie"

"Deal" she squealed and we started walking to our first period.

The day went by pretty fast all my classes were a bore but I finally got to go to lunch.

"Hey guys" I said to my friends. Which now all the Cullens except Edward sat at my table because Edward isn't in this lunch.

"Hey" Alice and Claire squealed. And then went back to talking about clothes and Rosalie joined them.

"So anything interesting happen today?" I asked the guys.

"Emmett almost threw a guy into a wall…. again." Jasper said laughing.

"No you didn't" I said laughing at him.

"What he was starring at Rose again and I warned him before not to do it" he said smiling while trying to defend himself.

"What'd you do to warn him" I asked.

"Held him against the wall and made him beg for mercy. He peed himself to" he said

"Wow Emmett way to go" I said sarcastically.  
Oh are you guys going shopping to?" I asked

"Yeah sadly" Jasper said probably thinking of all the bags he has to carry.

"Well I'll try and make it as short as possible." I said. Then the bell rang and we all got up to go to class. I walked into the class and saw Edward was already there. So I walked up to him and sat down.

"Hello Edward" I said

"Hello Bella" he said

"How are you?"

"Quite good thanks and you?"

"Alright I just had an interesting conversation with your family."

"OH what about." He said with a smile.

"Emmett almost killed someone again with his strength"

"Oh what threw someone?"  
"Almost threw him. So are you excited about going shopping?"

"Yes because I'm with you" he said with a very serious face. Luckily Mr. Banner started class and I didn't have to respond to that. Man I think I'm going to have to forgive him soon I mean I still love him but I don't know if I can trust him. But he did say it was for my own god so he was looking out for me ugh why must this be so hard! Right after I stopped thinking I heard a piece of paper fall. I looked down and saw a note in front of me. I looked at Edward and he just smiled and gestured for me to open the note so I did. (**AN: Edward bold Bella italics)**

**What's wrong you seem to be concentrating on something really hard?**

_Oh it's nothing just thinking about a lot that's all__**.**_

He read it and gave me an unbelieving stare.

**What about if I may ask?**

_Well you don't get to know now but you may know soon. _

He looked at it and smiled and put it into his pocket. The rest of class I just listened to Mr. Banner talk or steal a look at Edward. It was weird because he was always looking back at me. Finally the bell rang and I made my way to gym. We were playing volleyball again and I kicked butt at it. Once we were done playing Claire and I got dressed and met Alice at our cars.

"Hey girls" she said as we walked up "And guy" she added after Ryan gave her a weird look.

"Hey so are we all taking our own cars up?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah since we all will have a lot of bags, and you guys have to go back to you house to take them back."

"Okay sweet we'll follow you up" I said and jumped into the driver side and put in a mix CD. I started driving to "Please Don't Stop the Music" with Claire and I singing along of course. Then I just got lost in driving. I wound up like everyone to get a love for speed. So I always drive at least 50 mph over the speed limit. When we reached the mall "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore was playing.

"Okay we're going into Hollister first. Guys you go where ever and we'll call you when we need you." Alice said linking all our arms together and walking towards Hollister. When I got in there I smiled I love the smell of this store. We all went our own ways and I picked up some jeans and sweatshirts knowing Alice and Claire will pick out what they want me to wear so might as well get stuff I like to.  
"Bella" Alice said and I turned to see her behind me.

"Yeah Alice?"

"Are you going to let Edward be your boyfriend soon?"

"I think I might but I'm not sure"

"You should because we're never leaving you anytime soon." She said very sincerely.

"I know and I think I will but I need to think about it more." I said and grabbed the clothes from her hand knowing they were mine and smiled at her. I walked up to cash register and paid for everything. Once we all got out stuff we called the guys and they came and picked up our bags. Of course Edward had to carry mine.

"Let me carry some please Edward" I pleaded not wanting him to carry all of them.

"No I will carry all of them and anything else you buy and you will just live with it." He said giving me his dazzling smile.

"Ugh fine" I said and walked away with the other girls. We went into 579, A Eagle, Charlotte Ruse, Hot topic, Aero, Pac Sun, and Rue 21. Until Alice and Claire finally decided that we should call it a day. I left with a total of 25 bags while Claire left with 32. We said our good - byes and headed to our cars but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Yes Edward" I said.

"Will you spend the day with me tomorrow?" he asked actually seeming a little nervous.

"Hmmmm sure I'd love to" I said with a smile.

"Great I'll come to your house at 8 in the morning sound good?" he asked

"Sounds great" I said and walked away.

Once I got to the car I saw Ryan in the driver's seat waiting for me with Claire.

"Ohh so why did Edward stop you?" she asked really excited.

"Well he asked me to go out with him on Saturday and I said yes." I replied smiling.

"Ah that is so big! I am so picking out your outfit!" she babbled on about that when I finally forced her to stop. _Shut up Claire_ I thought and she did.  
"Ugh fine I'm sorry" she said and slumped into her chair. I just laughed and we had a peaceful ride back. Once we got home I grabbed my bags and put my stuff away then I laid on my bed and thought. I wonder what Edward and I are doing tomorrow.

**So Bella and Edward have a date!!! EEEP haha I love that word it sounds funny! Haha so I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this but I need some ideas of what funny things Emmett should do in upcoming chapters. But please review and thank you all**

**Love you guys**

**~ashley**


	6. Getting together

**Okay so thank you all for reviewing! Especially LindseyRae, ste11una and passion assassin you've guys been there since the beginning and maletwilightfan you guys rock and if forgot you message me and you'll be in the next one. So I love you guys and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it sorry!**

The whole night I was sitting in my room trying to figure out where Edward was taking us and what we we're going to do. Before I knew it, it was six o'clock and Claire was yelling at me to get into the shower. Once I showered and dried off she pulled me into my room and put me into black skinny jeans and one of my new Hollister tops that was dark blue. She put me into a chair and blew dried my hair. Then she put my hair into loose curls. Finally at 7:45 she said she was done.

"You look gorgeous girl!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Haha thanks you did a great job" I said hugging her back.

Right then we heard the door bell ring. We both ran down to answer it but Ryan got to it first.  
"Hello Edward." Ryan said smoothly.

"Hello is Bella here?" he asked in his perfect velvet voice.

"I'm here" I said and opened the door a little wider so he could walk in.

"Hello" he said looking at me.

"Hi" I said feeling very shy all the sudden.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes" I said and walked to the door.

"Now not to late Bella be back by you curfew" Claire shouted to me laughing.

"Yes mommy dearest" I shouted back half way to Edwards car.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do also." She shouted. I just rolled my eyes at Edward and walked the rest of the way to his car. He opened my door for me and I mumbled a thank you. Once he started the car we started to make small talk.

"So what's your favorite band now?" he asked

"Well one is Paramore" I replied

"How about you?"

"Well I still love Debussy." He said with a smile.

We then just went on a round of twenty questions shooting random questions at each other. By the time I knew it, it had felt like we had been driving for at least an hour.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise but I promise you will like it." He said smiling at me.

"Fine" I said exasperated but I didn't want admit but I was kind of really excited. After a couple more minutes he finally stopped the car a turned to me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again

"I guess yes." I said a little unsure.

"Well please put this on and just trust me I want this to be a surprise." He said and handed me a blind fold.

"Fine" I said and put on the blind fold. I heard him get out of the car and come around to my side and open my door.

"I'm going to put you on my back"

"Okay" I said and felt him pick me up and put me on his back.

"Now hold on tight and don't let go until I say so okay?" he said. I nodded and he ran off. It felt good going fast and I heard us running past trees. Finally he stopped and I let go and he dropped me on my butt.

"You didn't just drop me on my butt" I said in an annoyed tone.

" I didn't tell you to let go yet" he said in a smart-aleck tone. _Oh that's it_ I thought. _Edward go run and trip over a tree branch and fall then roll down a hill then come back here._ I thought and then I heard him run off and I heard an 'uff' and someone rolling in leaves. I started laughing.

"You're evil" I heard him say in my ear sending chills up my spine.

"I know! Oh can I take off the blind fold?" I asked.

"Not yet let me set up."

"Okay" I said and heard a blanket being unfolded.

"Okay" he said and I ripped of the blind fold. I looked around and saw we were at Lake Erie again. It was so pretty because it was noon and the way the sun hit the water it was beautiful.  
"Wow Edward this is beautiful." I said and then saw I was shimmering in the light. I loved the way I looked in the sunlight.

"You look beautiful in the sunlight." He said.

After a minute he pulled me over to a blanket set up and we sat down.

"You know I missed you when we left. Actually I felt like someone ripped half of me away and ripped me to shreds." He said

"I know and I felt the same" I said and looked up at him. He looked so pained like something apart of hi was missing. Oh yeah I haven't told him I want to be more then friends.

"Edward" I said

"Yes"

"I love you" I said and then he crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was so passionate and lust filled. I had missed this so much. But man he never kissed me like this when I was human.

"You held out on me when I was a human" I said very raggedly since I was short of breath even though I didn't need it.  
"Duh, you were breakable then." He said

"True but still man you let me miss out on a lot" I said laughing. He laughed to and it sounded like bells.

"Isabella" he said and I looked up

"Yes"

"I love you too." He said with a smile and I kissed him again. The rest of the day we stayed at the lake. He wrapped his arms around me and just looked out at the lake. We would talk a little or just sit there thinking and looking. When the sun started setting we watched together. Once it was down we decided to leave.

"So did Alice predict any of this" I asked while we were running back to his car.

"Actually no she said you kept on changing your mind so I didn't know how this was going to turn out" he said while throwing the blanket into the trunk. Then he opened my door for me.

"Here you go madam" he said with a French accent.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said with a smile and an accent also.

He pulled back onto the road and we drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home with our hands together. When we made it home he walked with me to my front step.

"Thank you Bella for another chance." He said looking at me so intensely.

"You're welcome" I said and looked into his eyes. I was about one mil a second from kissing him when the door slammed open and Emmett came out and started singing

"Bella and Edward kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then……. Uhmm crap that last part doesn't work." He sang slash talked.

"Oh my gosh Emmett I can't believe you" I screamed and started chasing him. He ran off and then I remembered I have a power! _Duh Bella_ I thought. _Emmett trip over that log_ I thought again and he fell.

"No fair" he whined.

"Oh that was so fair when you ruin my date" I screamed at him and hit him over the head with a trunk of a tree.

"Hey Bella watch what your hitting me with you could actually hurt me" he said with mock humor.

"Oh you better wish I hurt you now or it'll be worse later" I said and he ran back into the house.

"Nicely done love," Edward said to me giving me light kiss.

"Thank you I do try" I said and deepened the kiss. We kissed for about 5minutes and then decided we should go inside. Once we walked inside I really had wished we hadn't

**So guys chapter six done yay! And Bella and Edward are together yay! Haha so I love writing this so please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing and we're all happy! So next week I have mid terms so I really don't know how my updating is going to go but I'll try and keep it to once a day!**

**Love you all**

**~ashley**


	7. Talking and games

**Hehe so thanks for the reviews but I'm not getting that many anymore so please keep on reviewing! Well I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! I love the ending with Emmett and I will defiantly do some more of that. But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: Ashley doesn't own any of us amazing characters! Even though I wish she owned me**

**Me: thank you Emmett. And on with the story….. Again**

"Bella upstairs now" Alice screamed at me once we walked in.

"Fine" I shouted back and turned to Edward.

"I'll see you after my interrogation" I told him.

"Alright love" he said and kissed me on my forehead. I walked up the stairs toward my room and was pulled into it.

"Spill now" Claire said sitting next to me and Rose and Alice followed. I told them everything about him taking me to the lake, the blind fold, saying I love you to each other and watching the sun set.

"Oh and you idiot husband ruined the last part" I said looking at Rose.

"NO! What did he do?" She asked  
"He opened the door right when we were about to kiss and he started singing Bella and Edward kissing in a tree, that whole song. So I chased him, made him fall, and then hit him with a tree trunk." I told her.

"Okay I'll hit him later." She said smiling

"Okay thanks" I said and then we all started talking about random things. We told stories about what happened over the last 80 years and Rose and Alice talked about me being a human and my clumsiness. Claire was laughing the whole time. Then we heard the guys calling us and went downstairs still laughing.

"Looks like you girls were having fun" Jasper said looking at us.

"Oh yeah we did." Alice said walking up to him. We all walked over to our lovers and all the girls turned to face each other.

"So what do we wanna do now?" Rose asked with Emmett's arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know whatever we want to it's a Saturday night and were all young looking we can do whatever the hell we feel like." Alice said.

"Alice hun we're always going to be young looking. " I said.

"So it fit" she said sticking her tongue out at me. I did it back to her.

"Okay girls why don't the guy decide what to do" Ryan said trying to settle Alice and my bickering.

"Okay" we all agreed and the guys left to go discuss what we were going to do. So all the girls went back up to my room to talk.

"I wonder what the guys are going to pick to do" Claire said.

"Hopefully something fun" Rose said.

"Yeah knowing them it should be pretty good" Alice said. While we were waiting we decided to talk again. This time it was about anything that came to mind worst pick up lines, most romantic dates, even best place to have sex. It was so funny. Alice told us that one time she and Jasper had sex on Edward's piano and got caught and he disinfected it with 20 bottles of Windex then he burned it and bought a new one. Finally the guys called us down.

"So what are we doing" Alice asked while we were walking down the stairs.

"We are watching a movie and then playing never have I ever." Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

"Sweet" I shouted. I loved that game because I always won since I haven't done anything.

So we all settled down in the family room. The guys decided that we were going to watch 300. It was a good movie I must say. So we all sat as couple me and Edward on the couch, Alice and Jasper in the love seat, and Ryan, Claire, Emmett, and Rose on the floor. The movie finally started and we all watched intently. _I guess we all love this movie. _I mentally noted. Once the movie was over Emmett stood up and told us to all get into a circle.

"So does everyone know how to play?" he asked.

"Yes Emmett we do." I said.

"Okay good I'll start never have I ever kissed a guy." All of the girls put a finger down and Ryan.

"Holy hell! Are you bi or gay or something?" Emmett shouted.** (AN: I have nothing against lesbian's bi's or gays or anything like that just to let you know.)**

"NO NO NO it was a dare when I was a human." He said defending himself. We all just started laughing even Claire.

"Okay I'll go next." Jasper said

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss Bella" Jasper said with a smile and Edward put a finger down.

"Okay I'm going never have I ever given someone a lap dance." I said. Everyone put a finger down.

"Nice one Bella" Rose complimented.

"Thanks. Okay your turn Alice" I said

"Okay hmmm never have I ever wanted to have sex with Edward." She said starring right at me. I put my finger down. Everyone stared at me.  
"What? What's so bad with wanting to have sex with my boy friend?" I asked

"Nothing, okay going on you Rose." Alice said

"Never have I ever had sex on Edward's piano" she said looking between Alice and Jasper. Alice just smiled proudly and put a finger down. The rest of the game went on like this shooting never have I ever's back and forth from each other. Finally we stopped because Alice and Ryan both got all there fingers down.

"Okay now part two" Emmett said.

"Part two" I asked confused?

"Yes part two. This is Cullen style never have I ever where after the game you play truth or dare and you mostly get dared to do the things you haven't done." He said smiling at me. I gulped _oh crap_ I thought

**So a short chapter I know sorry but next chapter will be longer I promise. This was kind of a filler chapter. Okay but comment and tell me what you think please and some things you want to happen because I have some ideas but I need your input too**

**Thank and love to all**

**~ashley**


	8. truth or dare

**Hehe so you guys really liked last chapter it seemed like and that made me really happy! Oh and so this chapter has truth or dare cuz I think every story should have it cuz some of the dares are so funny people come up with. So thanks and btw I love the game never have I ever so all my readers should come to my house and we'll play a huge game of it! Love you all and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own never have and never will.**

"Are you serious" I asked Emmett in shock.

"Dead" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to go first" Jasper said.

"Bella truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Well dare I guess" I said since I never refuse a dare for the most part. **(AN: that's like me lol) **

"Okay good choice I dare you to give Edward a lap dance during the whole song of my choice"

"Okay Edward sit it that chair" I said pointing to a chair in my family room. We both got up and he sat down. Jasper pulled out a CD and put it in. All of the sudden" Just Dace "by Lady Gaga started playing and I started dancing. I was doing whatever came to mind up against Edward and he seemed to like it because he got really hard after about 10 seconds. The song finally ended and I got off him. I heard Alice and Emmett wolf whistling and Rose, Jasper, Claire, and Ryan laughing at them.

"Now that was hot and amazing" Edward whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Well you very welcome" I said emphasizing on very. That time I saw him shudder.

"Okay Bella your turn" Claire said.

"Okay Claire truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Alice's stomach"

"Uhmm okay" she said a little unsure. She ran off to the kitchen we had for some reason and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Why do you guy's even have whipped cream?" Jasper asked.

"Uhmm let's just say we get bored and use it" I said to him.

"Got it" Claire said coming back in the room and taking off the cap.

"Well let's get this done" she said and rolled up Alice's shirt and squirting some whipped cream across her stomach. Then she started licking it off her stomach. Once it was all off she wiped her mouth off.

"That stuff tasted disgusting" she said and cringed her face. We all started laughing at her.  
"Okay Edward truth or dare?"

"Uhmm truth I guess" he said.

"Fine be a wimp, what is one of your fantasies with Bella?" She asked.

"Uhmm well one is us by the lake we go to….. And uhh her in Victoria secret stuff." He said looking down.

"Wow Edward didn't know you had it in you to even think that" Emmett said patting him on the back. _Make him miss and punch himself in the face _I thought and he did. Everyone started laughing and he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell" he said and then looked at me.

"Oh no you didn't" he said in a mocked tone.

"Oh yes I did" I said in the same tone. All the sudden he lunged at me and started tickling me.

"Take it back Bella" he said

"No never" I said and he kept on tickling me. Finally he stopped and we started the game again.

"Okay Emmett truth or dare?" Edward asked him.

"Dare" he said proudly.

"I dare you to go to the closest house and knock on their door and once they open you start singing Barbie Girl for them while dancing around like a little five year old." Edward said smiling.

"Okay let's go" Emmett said and we all got up and started running, looking for a house. Jasper spotted one and we all stopped.

"Okay Emmett go do it." Edward said and Alice started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked her confused.

"Oh just wait and see" she said with an evil grin plastered on her face.

Emmett was finally at the door and knocked. An old man opened it with a cane and dentures in his teeth. Then Emmett started to sing.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Once Emmett stopped singing the old man started applauding him. He bowed and the old man spoke.

"If you're Barbie I'll defiantly be your Ken" the old man said with a suggestive wink at the end

Emmett shifted uncomfortably and said, "Um that's okay sir I already have a wife," and ran away. Then the old man spoke again, "why must all the good looking ones be taken" and walked back into his house.

That's when all of us busted out laughing. Emmett finally came back over but had his head down and yelled for us to stop laughing, after a minute we finally did and all of us decided to go back to the house and stop playing so the Cullens could go home. Once we made it there Edward and I stopped running so we could say good bye.

"I'll see you soon love." Edward said and kissed me.

"Okay" I said and smiled at him

"Oh do you want to go somewhere with me at three today?" he asked.

"Of course I'd love to." I said and watched him pull out of the drive way and walked back into my house.

"Man that was hilarious" Claire said smiling.

"Yeah it was" Ryan and I both agreed.

"SO what's going on today?" Claire asked.  
"Well Edward and I are going somewhere at three so do you guys want to go hunting now?" I asked while looking at the clock and it only said seven in the morning so I had awhile until Edward picked me up.

"Sure" they both said and we walked outside and started running.

**So truth or dare what'd you think? I liked it but I want to know if you guys did to! So please review as I always say after every chapter. I would appreciate them!!! **

**love you guys**

**~ashley**


	9. Trips!

**I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter! It makes me happy you liked it! So I really want to get 50 reviews by chapter 10 so please keep on reviewing because it would make me happy!! Thanks! Oh and my one friend has a new story he is writing and it's good so you should read it. It's in my favorites and he's listed as one of my favorite authors also his name is maletwilightfan94. It's called Emmett and on with my story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot ;)**

So Claire, Ryan and, I all went hunting. We found a couple deer's and joked around. Once we decided we all were full we ran back to the house. When I looked at the clock again it was 12pm _man we took awhile_ I thought and ran up to my room. When I got into my room I picked out an outfit. I put on some jeans **(A/N: guess you guys can tell by now I love jeans) **and a black shirt and a hoodie. Nothing special about it but comfy just the way I like it. Then I went down stairs to Claire and Ryan. When I walked down I saw them in a rather compromising position.

"Hey love birds wait until I'm out of the house to do that kind stuff" I yelled at them playfully.

"Ugh fine Bella why do you always have to interrupt us?" Claire asked me.

"Because you do it out in the open and not behind closed doors." I retorted.

"But that's so boring" she said playfully.  
"I wouldn't know"

"Wait you've never had sex Bella?" she asked.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Man your missing out" she said. I just laughed and shook my head.

"If you say so" I said and sat over on the other couch facing them. We decided to turn on the TV and we started watching CSI: NY. I love that show I almost always can figure out who did it. By the time we watched two episodes it was 3 o'clock and Edward had rung the bell. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. And there standing in all his glory was Edward.  
"Hello love" he said walking into my house and kissing my forehead.

"Hey" I said and gave him a kiss.

"You ready to go" he asked.

"Yep" I said and walked out the door with him hand in hand. He opened my door for me again and I thanked him. He started driving and I decided to ask him a question.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Ugh but you know I hate surprises"

"I know but you'll love this one" he said and I dropped it. We drove in silence the rest of the way until I saw a lot of water and saw a sign saying welcome to Ocean City.

"Oh my fucking gosh you're taking me to the beach" I said excited I love the beach.

"Yes Claire told me you loved it here so I decided to take you here" he said smiling at me

"Aw you're the sweetest boyfriend ever." I said and kissed him on his cheek. He drove us to a condo and parked.

"Carlisle and Esme bought this awhile ago" he said while I was looking at the building.

"Ah I see what floor are we on?" I asked

"Floor three" he said and took a bag out of the trunk.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"Um however long we want I was thinking we could leave Tuesday night because it will be sunny Wednesday"

"Sounds great" I said and kissed him. The kissed started out innocent but I out my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed there for a good 5 minutes until he pulled away.

"We should get up to our room" he said out of breath. I just nodded. We walked over to the elevator hand in hand and waited for the elevator to come down. Once it did Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me into the elevator.

"Edward out me down" I squealed

"Never" he said and kissed me. We kissed until the elevator stopped because we were on our floor. HE stepped out and brought us over to our room. He put the key in and unlocked it. I looked around it was really pretty and simple. There was a couch to my left right when I walked in and a TV to my right. There was a door leading to a bed room with a queen size bed to my right also. When I walked forward there was a kitchen and there was a screen door leading outside to a balcony. There was another door leading to another bedroom. I walked out onto the balcony which over looked the ocean. It was so beautiful. I loved the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"What would you like to do first love?" Edward asked me.

"Why don't we get into our bathing suits and go down to the beach?" I said.

"Sounds perfect" he said and kissed me on the cheek. We walked back into the condo and look through our luggage. I found out Claire, Alice, and Rose packed my bag so all I had were3 different bikinis for my bathing suits_. Of course_ I thought as I picked up the dark blue on and went over to the bathroom. I changed into it and examined myself in the mirror. I really did look good in it, it contrasted my skin very well. Once I was done I walked out into the sitting area and Edward was there in all his glory and man did he look good. He had an amazing body his sexy as hell 8 pack yes 8 pack and his trunks held loosely to his body. Hell he looked amazing. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look half bad you self" I said with a smirk and kissed him but sadly he ended the kiss all too soon for my liking.

"Let's go down" he said giving me a chaste kiss. We grabbed two towels and made our way down. Once my feet hit the sand I smiled. I loved the feeling of my feet in the sand it felt so right! We walked through the sand for a little bit and then decided on spot. It was really easy seeing it was cloudy so not a lot of people were here. Once we laid our towels on the sand I lied down.

"What do you think you're doing little missy?" Edward asked me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Lying down" I said looking up at him.

"Oh no you're not" he said and picked me and threw me over his shoulder, and started walking toward the water.

"NO Edward please don't no" I screamed and hitting him on his back. All of the sudden I fell and hit the water. I resurfaced and looked for Edward. I couldn't see him anywhere but all of the sudden I was being lifted again and was thrown back into the water.

"Ugh I hate you" I shouted at him

"I love you too" he said and walked up to me and put his arms around me. He smiled down and me and leaned down for a kiss which I generously obliged. After about a minute I pulled away.

"I'm going to go lie down on my towel" I said and got out of his grasp. I walked over to the towel and lied down and closed my eyes. After a minute I heard someone come over and I opened my eyes. There I saw a tall, dark skinned boy looking down at me.

"Hi I'm Jacob" he said smiling at me.

"Hi" I said showing no interest.

"Want to come over and hang with me and my friends" he asked pointing to a group of guys about 50 feet away. I was about to reply when Edward came up and spoke.

"Hello love" he said looking at me

"Hello" I said and pulled him into a kiss, after about 3 seconds I heard Jacob leave, and after a minute I pulled away.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" he asked

"Coming over here I know you heard our conversation."

"Well then you're welcome" he said and kissed me again.

"Let's get out of here." He said after pulling away.

"Sure" I said and jumped up off my towel and picked it up.

**So ninth chapter done. I liked this one a lot. And yes I adore the beach so I thought they had to go there. So please review because I want to try and get 50 reviews by the end of chapter ten! Oh and as I said before read my friends story please because I like it and think you guys will to!**

**Thank you and love to all of you**

**~ashley**


	10. Night and Day

**Okay so I have 50 reviews! Go you guys and thanks to all of you that reviewed! Well I have mid terms starting tomorrow so I don't know how frequently I can update but I'll do my best =) **

**Disclaimer: nope still not Stephanie **

After I blew off that guy Edward and I walked back up to the condo to get dressed and get all the sand off us.

"I call shower first" I yelled sticking my tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Fine love" he said and smacked me on the butt. I stuck my tongue out at him again. Once we had both showered, we started watching movie on the TV. I was curled up into his side with his arms around me. We stayed like that for a couple hours until I decided to speak.

"What time is it?"

"10:30 why love?"

"Perfect follow me." I told him and walked out the door and down the stairs. Once I was down stairs I walked towards the beach and waited for him. Once he caught up with me I started walking again toward the water and looked out at it.  
"What are we doing here love?" Edward asked.

"Shhhh and just wait but look out there" I said pointing to the water. All of the sudden we saw a dolphin jump up out of the water.

"Wow" Edward said and put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I love watching them every time I come here." I said. _One of you come here please_ I thought and we saw one of them coming towards us. I walked out into the ocean a little bit to pet it. Once it was close enough I started petting its smooth wet skin.

"Come on Edward" I said motioning for him to come here. He finally agreed to and came into the water.

"Just pet him" I said. He did and smiled.

"I've never done this" he said with a smile.

"I've never brought someone to do this with me" I said.

"Wait you never brought Claire or Ryan down here?"

"Nope I always came by myself." I said and Edward smiled at me and kissed my head.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"For showing this to me and taking me back."

"I'm happy you came back." I said and kissed him lightly.

"Let's go sit on the beach" he said.

"Okay" I agreed. _Swim away_ I thought to the dolphin and followed Edward out of the water and onto the sand. Once we were on the sand Edward sat down and spread his legs for me to sit in between them. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me. And we just looked out into the ocean. Every now and the Edward would kiss my hair or whisper sweet words in to my ear like you're beautiful or I love you. We sat like that for hours just starring out into the ocean or looking at each other. By the time we knew it the sun was coming up. We watched the sun rise but it was kind of hard since it was very cloudy. Once the sun rose we decided to go back up to our condo. As we were walking Edward asked me a question.

"What do you want to do today love"

"Um I don't know or care I'm just happy if I'm with you."

"Same here love" he replied and kissed my head.

"Let me think about it while I'm in the shower." I said. Once we got into the condo I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. _Hmmmm so what do I want to do today _I thought as I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my back. _Oh my gosh I have it_ I thought and got all happy. After I washed my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body and walked into the bedroom. I looked for a pair of shorts and tank top. I wound up getting a pair of white short shorts and a light green tank top. Once I had changed into them I let Edward back in so he could do all hi stuff. While he was getting ready I read Wuthering Heights. I still love that book after all these years. After about 15 minutes he was back out and ready to go.

"So did you figure out what you want to do today?" he asked.

"Yes I did!" I said very excited.

"And what are we doing?"

"We're going Mini golfing!" I squealed. He just laughed.

"Okay if that's what you want to do." He said and we headed out towards our car. He drove to the closest mini golf course which was a dinosaur one. We went inside to get our balls and clubs. The line was really short since it was an outdoor course and it was cloudy.

"Hello, my name is Eric and how can I help you" he asked only looking at me.

"Two clubs and balls please" Edward said in a harsh voice.

"Okay" he said and went to get the clubs.

"How rude." Edward said.

"What?" I asked

"In his mind he said you were pretty but you're way more than pretty you're beautiful."

"Aw thanks" I said and kissed him lightly. Eric finally came back and handed Edward the clubs and me the balls. We walked outside and I looked at the balls, under them there was a piece of paper. I unfolded it and it had numbers on it and it said call anytime. I just started laughing and Edward looked at me with a skeptical look.

"He gave me his number" I told him. He looked like he was about to go murder him so o decided to take him mind off it.

"Edward why don't we make this game a little interesting." I said

"Okay" he agreed.

"Winner gets to choose one thing the loser does." I said.

"Sounds good" he said and we went to the first hole. It was easy and we both got a hole in one. But as we went on it got a little tougher. We got to the 18th hole and Edward had already gone and had the score of 22 and I had 20 and I still had to go. I had to get a hole in one to win. I hit the ball and it went down the hole and right into the other hole

"YES!" I screamed. Edward just smiled but shook his head in shame.

"What's it feel like to be beat by your girlfriend?" I asked him. He just came up to me and whispered in my ear

"I'm not ashamed" and kissed me hard. After a minute or two we pulled apart.

"Let's go back to the condo" I said and we put out clubs back.


	11. A good night!

**Okay so thanks for all of the reviews last chapter they made me smile! So to answer someone's question yes they will get it on her words not mine lol. But anyway on with the chapter on btw I think I'm going to have to change this story to rated M.**

**Disclaimer: me no owny**

So Edward and I started walking back to the condo when I started thinking _hmmm what should I make him do?_ I thought for a couple minutes and then I got it. _OH this will be great and Emmett will love me for this._ Then all of the sudden my phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID and it said Alice.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Bella" Alice said laughing.

"What do you need Alice my dear?"

"Just to tell you what your making Edward do is hilarious and I can't wait it see it when you come home."

"Okay good but I'll see you when I get home bye" and closed then phone.

"What did she want love?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing special" I said and smiled at him. We finally got back to the condo and i changed into pj shorts and a cami. When I came out Edward looked at me funny.

"What I figured since it's our last day together alone we could just relax and enjoy being together" defending myself.

"That's a very good idea love" he said and went into the room to change I guess. So I went over to the couch and lied down. Edward came out a couple minutes later in a t-shirt and pj bottoms. I moved my legs so he could sit down and then I curled into his side. We sat like that for a little bit and then I looked up at him. The next thing I knew we were in an intense make out session. I started to pull at the bottom of his shirt and he got the idea and let me pull it off. Once his shirt was off I got to see his perfect abs. Man were they beautiful. He started pulling at my shirt and I let him take it off. Once it was off he put butterfly kisses down to my stomach and then on the top my breasts. After he did that to me I kissed down his stomach and back up to his neck and right behind his ear that got him to moan. Man I have to remember that. All of the sudden he lifted me up and I out my legs around his waist and he started walking to where I assumed the bed room _hell yes_ I thought. Once we were inside the room he slammed the door closed with his foot and pushed me onto the bed. He starting kissing down me again once he was on top of me and hell did it feel good. Finally he went for my bra and un-did the hooks. Once it was off he sucked on my nipples and man did they get hard fast and I started moaning which he smiled at. After he did that I went towards his bottoms and slid both his boxers and pants off. After they were off I felt his bulge right on my stomach. Since his bottoms were off he decided to take off mine, right when they were off he slid into me. After the initial shock of him wore off I nodded for him to go and he started to thrust into me and I met every thrust making him go deeper into me each time. We both reached our peak at the same time and fell down to the bed. He reached over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes until I kissed his cheek and got up.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked.

I turned around and said "To take a shower" with a smile I turned around and heard the rustling off sheets and someone get up.

After our shower which took way longer then it should have because Edward decided he needed to wash and dry me I looked at the clock and saw it was 10.

"We should leave now" I said to him. He looked at the clock and nodded. We both went into the room and packed our things at vampire speed so it only took 5 minutes. Ten minutes later we were in the car driving down the street. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to talk.

"So what was our excuse for being out of school?" I asked.

"Oh we were both out because of nasty food poisoning due to sea food" he said smiling.

"Oh I see and ironically we both got it at the same time."

"Yes, because your family came over for dinner, and Esme didn't cook our two pieces of fish well enough"

"Oh. Esme must have been distraught" I said smiling

"Yes very" he said and we both laughed.

The rest of the car ride was very un-eventful. We would talk about random things or just be in a comfortable silence admiring the time we had together. After two hours we were finally home and I saw Alice run out of the door to greet us. I got out of the car and got pushed over by a pixie.

"Well hello to you too Alice" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well sorry for missing my best friend" she said getting off of me.

"Well last time I checked I was only gone for two days. We've defiantly been apart longer than that."

She frowned and the spoke "Fine next time you leave for awhile you get no greeting from me and walked away."_ Alice some back here _I thought and saw her being forced to come back.

I hugged he and said "I'm sorry" she finally hugged me back and we pulled away

"Its okay" she said with a smile and we walked into the house arms linked together.

**So another chapter finished! I hope you guys like the lemon. Sorry I've never written one before but I tried my best. So please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter Oh and next chapter will be longer the ending on this was just a filler!**

**Thanks and love to all**

**~ashley**


	12. Back Home!

**Okay so thanks for all the reviews and I'm finally done midterms YES!!!!! Haha sorry… but yeah so I can update more hopefully! But someone said they were confused about the whole phone call last chapter but it will all clear up this chapter…… I hope. And yes Edward will have to do something for loosing I just decided it would happen this chapter and not last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or anyone else ******** (OMG I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT Holy shit haha sorry)**

Once Alice and I walked through the door I was attacked by Claire and Rose. We had our little reunion but decided to go upstairs so the guys hopefully wouldn't hear us talk. Once we got into Alice's room they ambushed me.

"So what happened what'd you guys do" They all asked.

"Well it was amazing we had so much fun. We chilled at the beach when this guy came up to me but I blew him off and I took him down to the beach at night and showed him the dolphins it was really romantic. Then we went mini golfing and we made a bet and I won. I get to make him do anything and Alice you already know what he's going to do since you called me. And finally wehadsexlastnight." I said and all their mouths dropped. (Translates to we had sex last night.)

"Edward isn't a virgin anymore" Alice shouted and we heard people running up the stair. _Oh shit_ I thought and glared at Alice she mouthed sorry.

"What did you say about our little Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett and Bella had sex Emmett, no big deal" Rose said. I smiled at her for trying to make this blow over easy.

"Oh hell it's a big deal. Go you Eddie" Emmett said and put his fist out for him to pound it but Edward didn't.

"Oh come on Edward I'm just joking around" Emmett said. I got up and went over to Edward. _Edward follow me._ I thought and I walked out of the room he involuntarily followed. I walked over to his room and went in, once he was in also I closed the door.

"Are you mad at me" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not" he said and wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

"I'm mad at my big goof of a brother and his immaturity." He said and kissed me gently.

"Well I think we should go back to them because I'm going to announce what you have to." I said smiling, He grimaced thinking about what I could make him do. I walked out of his room and Edward followed, we walked into Alice's room and I walked up and hit Emmett over the head and thought _Emmett go run through the window and run up to a random hiker and tell him you need a pad or tampon._ I knew there were hikers because I could smell them. All of the sudden Emmett got up and ran through the window everyone stared in shock but I laughed and followed him, everyone caught the drift that I was doing this and ran after me. We saw Emmett run into the woods and walk up to a man and his wife.

"Help me I need a tampon or pad" Emmett screamed at him. The man and women stared at him in disbelief,

"Now please it's leaking through my pants" he shouted at them and the women looked into her purse and pulled out a tampon. We all started laughing and he said thanks and ran off. We all just stood there laughing for five more minutes. Once we finally controlled ourselves, we ran back to the house to see a confused Emmett.

"How the hell do you even use this thing" he asked examining the tampon. After he said that it sent us all into anther stream of laughing for another five minutes. When we were done Alice, Claire, and I were on the ground and Jasper was hanging onto Edward for support.

"I'll tell you when you're older" I said to Emmett and walked over to the love seat and sat down, Edward followed me and wrapped his arms around me. Everyone else followed suit and sat down somewhere.

"So I have an announcement" I said and everyone looked at me.

"So our little Eddie here lost a bet against me and he has to something I tell him to do." Alice burst into giggles her seeing the future knew what he had to do.  
"Well I figured out what he's going to do" I paused for dramatic effect,

"Well he has to go over to the gay old guys' house and sing the Barney theme song, while dancing and at the end give the guy a hug" I said. Everyone started laughing except Edward of course he grimaced.

"Come on love I will do anything else for you."

"Nope" I said and we all started running towards the old man's house. Once we got there we pushed Edward to the door. He knocked and the old man opened the door immediately. That's when Edward started singing.

"_I love you You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me too?"_

Once he sang the last word he went up to the guy and gave him a big hug.

"I love you too" the old man said. After he hugged him the old man tried to convince Edward to stay with him but Edward said he had to go but would visit him sometime soon. Once he closed the door we all busted out laughing Edward looked and sounded so gay doing that. Once he came over to us I hugged him.

"That was hilarious" I said.

"You did not want to hear that guy's thoughts while I did that, they were very graphic." He said frowning.

"Let's get back to the house" Alice shouted and we all ran back to the house. While we were running I couldn't help but think how wonderful my life had become. I found the love of my life again, I got my best friend/sisters and brothers back and my coven has become best friends with the Cullens. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**So next chapter will be the last I think. I'm running out of ideas for this story but I think I will try and start a new story. I don't know though. Hop you liked this chapter it made me laugh hope it made you too. Well please review because they make me smile and all happy!**

**Love too all you guys**

**~ashley**


	13. Epilouge

**So this is my last chapter. Sorry but I think it's time to end it. Thank you to all that reviewed they make me happy! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm still not SM**

**One year later…..**

So one year has gone by since Edward and I have seen each other again. So much has happened. Claire and Ryan decided they wanted more alone time and they are vacationing in France right now for two months. Alice, Rose, and I couldn't be closer. We tell each other anything it's so amazing. Emmett and Jasper are like brothers to me, but Emmett can still be a wee bit annoying but I still love him. Finally, Edward and I. We are amazing. Plus tonight he's taking me out, I'm so excited.

"Alice, stop putting more make up on me." I said to the annoying pixie that keeps on applying more and more make up onto me.

"Fine, Fine" she said and let me finally look into the mirror.

"Wow" I gasped. I looked into the mirror and saw the most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen. I had soft curls cascading down my back thanks to Rose, and a black halter dress on thanks to Alice.

"You look amazing" Rose said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks" I looked into the mirror again still in awe.

"Time to go" Alice chirped and pushed me out of her room.

I walked over to the stairs and started walking down them; I looked at my feet while going down not wanting to look at Edward just yet. Once I got to the bottom I looked up and laughed. Edward was staring at me with mouth wide opened.

"Well are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked. He walked up to me and whispered into my ear

"Only if you let me" and kissed me.

"Let's get going" I said, and he pulled me outside to his Volvo. We drove in silence to where ever we were going but it was a peaceful silence.

"So can I know where we're going yet?" I asked

""Nope it's a surprise" he said and kissed my hand. I decided to drop it and let him have his fun. After 15 more minutes the car stopped and I looked outside to see we were by a forest.

"Um Edward what are we doing by a forest?" I asked.

"Sorry but we have to walk from here." Was his reply and we started running off to God knows where. Once we stopped I knew where we were.

"You took me to where you apologized and when we became a couple again" I said in awe.

"It's my favorite place in the whole world" he whispered into my ear. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest and we looked out into the water which was lit by the moon. We stood there for who knows how long until he pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you Isabella"

"I love you too Edward" I replied looking at him sincerely.

"Isabella I love you more than life itself without you I am empty and would become lifeless without you. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night, very dark but there were stars, points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. But now that you are back I can see again and I never want to lose that ever again so will you Isabella Marie Swan marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered and kissed him. I kissed him hard while thinking _holy shit that was the sweetest thing ever and holy shit I'm going to marry Edward_. After the kiss I pulled away and Edward gave me the ring.

"It was my mother" he said and slipped it onto my finger and of course it was a perfect fit.

The End

**Sigh so the story is over. The quote of course is from New Moon so I can't take any credit except a little bit at the end I added. Well Thanks so much to my reader and reviewers you mean so much to me. Oh I am going to have a poll on my profile about making an all human story, tell me if I should do it! Thanks again and please review**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	14. Sequel?

**Heyy guys so I'm back!!! HAHA well someone reviewed and talked about a sequel. And then it got me thinking sooooooo I'm gonna try and write a sequel!!!!!!!!! YAY So review ad tell me what you want in it kay?**

**Love you guys**

**~ashley**


End file.
